project_jojofandomcom-20200214-history
Fusion
Fusion is a spec in Project JoJo. Overview Obtainment Fusion can be acquired by a Fusion Mask, which is given by Jotaro Kujo. Usage Fusion can be used to create fused Stands, which are combinations of two different Stands, with one being the "base" (dominant over the other). Fusion abilities are activated by pressing U. Other fusion abilities are granted as a passive to your current Stand. You cannot level up fused stands if they are past Stand Level 10. Known Fused Stands * Kiss Report is the combination of Kiss and Weather Report, with the latter being base. It can create multiple homing snails with Heavy Weather. * King World Over Heaven is the combination of King Crimson and The World Over Heaven, with the latter being base. It can deal heavy damage during its process of time erasure. Commonly referred to as King World OH for short. * GOLD WORLD is the combination of Gold Experience Requiem and THE WORLD, with the latter being base. It can deal percent precision damage. * [[Ball Breaker|'Ball']]' Queen' is the combination of Ball Breaker and Killer Queen, with the latter being base. It can create area of effect (AoE) bombs and deal AoE damage. * Echoes Moon is the combination of Echoes Act 3 and C-Moon, with the latter being base. It can inflict 3 Freeze on its surrounding area upon using Super Gravity Manipulation. * Crazy Tusk is the combination of Crazy Diamond and Tusk ACT4, with the latter being base. It can use homing fingernails and Spin energy. * Chariot World Over Heaven is the combination of Chariot Requiem and The World Over Heaven, with the latter being base. It can use Chariot Requiem's sleep ability, along with The World Over Heaven's Overwrite ability. Commonly referred to as Chariot World OH for short. * King Experience Requiem is the combination of Gold Experience Requiem and King Crimson, with the latter being base. It can use King Crimson's Time Erasure while having Gold Experience Requiem's abilities. *[[King Crimson|'King']]' Platinum', it can use King Crimson’s time erasure and Star Platinum’s op melee moves. *White C is the combination of the stands White Wedding, and D4C (Dirty Deeds Done Dirt Cheap), and allows you to, along with an infinite stand rush as your left mouse click, create objects and people basically into magnets, which allows you to use it to force enemies to get hit by your lovetrain. *'Killer Breaker' is the combination of Killer Queen and Ball Breaker, with the latter being base, All of it's spin attacks are explosive, and deal a high amount of damage, it also has Killer Queen's R move *Star Tusk Prime is the combination of Star Platinum Prime (SP:TW also works) and tusk. It can do precision attacks that deal the high damage of tusk times 2. And with stone can do 4x damage. * D4 Queen is the combination of D4C (Dirty Deeds Done Dirt Cheap) and Killer Queen, this stand has the base of Killer Queen while having the ability to hide with Dimensional Flag. * Made In Tusk= 'This fusion is a combination with Tusk act 4 being the base and Made in Heaven being the sub. This stand will have faster punches and will have universal reset as there U key. * 'Diver Sabbath, a fusion between Black Sabbath as the base and Diver Down as the sub. Can easily kill unsuspecting players due to stored damage. List of Abilities Part 3 Platinum Prime: Turns basic melee into Strong melee, 2x melee damage plus giving Super Ora punch. Red: Basic melee becomes fire melee, adding burn damage to projectiles. Chariot: Gives the ability to stab with Silver Chariot's sword. Green: Gives the ability of Emerald Splash to your stand. Cream: All close ranged attacks deal Void damage. Osiris: Grants the Soul Chip move. DECREASES YOUR BASE DAMAGE BY 1.5x World: Allows your designated stand the ability to use Time-Stop. Part 4 Diamond: Turns all projectiles into homing projectiles. Hand: Grants Eraser Swipe Echoes: All damage done to an opponent creates a Three-Freeze effect on them. Platinum: Turns basic melee into Strong melee, 2x melee damage plus giving Bearing Shot. Door: Gives Open Book move to your stand. Star: All attacks give Life Steal. Queen: All projectiles become explosive plus granting the Primary Bomb. Part 5 Experience Requiem: Turns basic punches into GER punches plus granting Return to Zero. Fingers: Grants the head-removing Head Detachment ability. Haze: Basic punches have a chance to become Bulb Punch plus grants the Bulb Cannon. Blues: Gives your designated stand the ability to Self-Rewind. Sabbath: Ability to teleport behind player closest to your cursor. Girl: Grants the ability Rubber Shield. Crimson: Allows your stand to Time-Erase. Requiem: Gives you the Sleep Aura. Part 6 Free: Grants String Tether. Kiss: All projectiles are duplicated 3x and offset plus granting Self-Arm duplication. Report: Grants the ability of Tornado Projection. Down: All damage dealt becomes Stored Energy within the target, and releases on a delay similar to its barrage. Whitesnake: Grants the ability of Stand Discs. (INCOMPLETE) C-Moon: Gives Gravity Push and basic punches turn into Inversion punches. in Heaven: Grants the stand user the ability to Universe Reset plus absurdly fast attack speed passively. Part 7 Tusk: Basic punches become Tusk punches plus Fingernail Cannon. Breaker: Grants Infinite Rotation, making all damage AOE transfer. D4C: Gives the ability to use Dimensional Flag. no Rhythm wo Kiitekure: Grants Sticky-Bomb Toss. World Alternate Universe: Turns basic melee into piercing melee plus granting knives. Part 8 & Wet: Turns basic punches into Bubble punches plus granting bubble trap. Queen Alternate Universe: Gives the ability of Mini Sheer Heart Attack. Noncanon of Destruction: Grants Radioactive Tremor that pulls in targets and explodes. Rumble: Gives the ability of Slam Dunk. Wedding: Gives the ability of Ionic Bond. Platinum Over Heaven: Basic melee becomes Heavenly melee plus granting Star Blast. World Over Heaven: Basic melee becomes Heavenly melee plus granting Mini Star-Volley. Platinum: Holding U'' allows you to use a ''Homing Rush. Spangled Banner: Gives the ability of Second Amendment. Pumpkins: Gives the ability of Sneaking Shadow. DISCLAIMER:Tusk act4 fused with OH stands are not possible Tusk act 4 punches will overwrite the OH moves Category:Specs Category:Game Originals